


Why do you make my heart burn this way?

by TTBear



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBear/pseuds/TTBear





	Why do you make my heart burn this way?

Hope bloody Mikaelson! How did she end up ontop of Tristan bloody Jacobson?  
It all started like this:  
  
4:15 pm  
"You know why I called you here, right?" Dr. Saltzman asked.  
"No, no reason." Tristan said, leaning back in his seat.  
Dr. Saltzman looked at hope.  
"No, but really, why are we here" Hope questioned  
"Well, I assumed you knew"  
"And clearly we didn't" snapped Tristan  
"Honestly you kids need to learn some manners." Dr. Satzman spoke ,"the reason why you are here is to test how well a male and female can share a room."   
"No.", Tristan glared at Dr. Saltzman, "That, is utterly stupid."  
Dr. Saltzman raised an eyebrow  
Tristan sighed. "Unless you want to see teen pregnancy, you should stop."  
Dr. Saltzman tried to reason. "We are running out of rooms for the new students. If everyone didn't have a separate room, it would be fine."  
Hope finally spoke up "Well it's really considerate of you." She smiled  
Dr. Saltzman smiled "Case closed."  
Tristan alternated glares between the couple. "Your loss." he sighed.  
"You are dismissed."  
  
The two teens slipped out the room, they walked all the way up to Hope's room. "I guess this is were I'm staying tonight." He sighed.  
"Yeah.", she sat down on her bed. ,"How come you don't want to share rooms with me?"  
Tristan looked her full in the face. "You're great and all but, I wouldn't want to take your virginity, and plus, Dr. Saltzman should've paired boys with boys to share a room if he wanted to help."  
Hope nodded. She smiled and signalled for him to sit down.  
He sat down next to her.  
"So, you're saying you want to protect me?" She smirked.  
His face flushed. "Uhm", she smiled ,"I guess?" He loved hope. She was beautiful. And sharing a room with her would be awkward.  
"Well", she said while sitting on his lap facing him ," Well that's cute" she smiled.  
Her crotch was touching his. She moved back and forth, grinding on his lap. She was wet. And she didn't stop until she felt something twitch inside of his pants.  
He watched as he tried to stop his erection.  
She pulled him forward and whispered in his ear "You can cum in me--daddy."  
He looked at her. She also wanted him.  
Her blue eyes looked over his perfect face. He was a mixed lightskin with curly hair that was bleached at the tip. His eyes were misty green. His lips were soft. She leaned in and kissed his lips. It was passionate. But as they held it, it was like they both needed something from each other. He stood up holding her up and pushed her into the wall. His chiseled chest pressed against her breast. "Stop!" Said a voice in his head. "She wants this as much as me" he thought, as he slipped her shirt off. Quickly followed by his.  
She reached for his zip.  
  
He moved back breaking the contact.  
"I can't", he said ," I don't want to fuck you up Hope."  
She looked at him, at loss for words. "How will you fuck me up?"  
He sighed "It's complicated"  
She started to tear up "You're probably just saying that so you can push me away slowly!!" She cried as she turned round to leave.  
She felt his hand on her shoulder. "Sit down, Hope." he said gently  
"Why?", she looked at him ," So, I can 'talk about it'?  
He smiled "Yes, 'talk about it'." He mimicked. Hope found this funny and she smiled.  
He wiped the tear from her face.  
"There we go", he smiled ," a beautiful smile, on a beautiful face."  
She sat down and looked at him.  
"So ask me what you want to know" he said  
Hope thought.  
"How will you fuck me up?"  
He looked at her. "Animal instict", he said shrugging "I will constantly feel the need to have sex with you"  
Hope looked at him "So? I can stop you."  
"No Hope, you too have an animal instinct."  
She looked over at him. He still had his shirt off, exposing his abs. Hope moaned but stopped almost immediately.  
"What was that?" He laughed  
She felt terrible. Moaning because of his abs!! She questioned herself. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.  
  
He put his hand on her leg and started rubbing.  
"What are you doing?" Hope said breathing heavily. "Showing you your animal instinct." He whispered. Hope began to feel her nipples harden.  
  
Her panties were soaked.  
Tristan smelt her arousal. He was struggling himself to keep his pre-cum in. He forced his erection down.  
All he wanted to do was demonstrate. Not to take her virginity. Not to get addicted.  
He moved his hand closer to her panties. He felt the heat of her and proceeded up until his finger was on the corner of it.  
"Control it.", he told her softly ," Control it, Hope"  
"I don't know how" she admitted  
He pulled away. He was getting too close to her pussy.  
  
He plunged himself onto the floor and looked down.  
"What do I do after I get wet?" She asked  
He looked up at her.  
"You try to pull away."  
"And if I can't?"  
"You think of something disturbing."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know, think about how you would feel if your family was watching."  
She shuddered "and if that doesn't work?"  
He smiled "it should."  
"Can we try again?" She asked smiling  
"Why not?" He added getting up.  
"No, no. You stay sitting down. We can lotus this shit."  
"Alright, alright"  
  
She sat ontop of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Okay, TJ, this is a challenge for you too" she looked at him.  
"Mhmm" he mumbled. He was concentrated.  
  
She moved back and forth. His cock was so long. She just wanted to take it all. She wanted to take it out of his briefs and fuck the life out of him. She pressed her crotch against his making sure it was slightly in.  
He looked at her.  
"How you holding up?" he said.  
"Hm." She mumbled. Sweat droplets formed on her forehead. She really wanted him. She went faster. "Hope-" he said  
She noticed him and went slower. She smiled.  
He forgot to concentrate so he didn't notice when he had gone hard.  
Hope felt it bury inside of her virgin cunt. It felt good."Tristan..." he looked at her "you have a boner."  
He looked down to see that she was bouncing on his steel rod. He concentrated. His erection was wearing out. "Is it time to pull away?" She asked  
"Ye-yeah." He said as Hope grinded on him.  
She stopped and just sat on him.  
"It's your turn now." She smiled  
He looked at her. Had Hope mikaelson been bouncing on his cock? Did Hope mikaelson need him inside of her? Did she want him to release his load?  
Hope stood up. She smiled. "What position do you want?"  
"Huh?", he snapped out of his dream ," Oh. Erm. I don't mind."  
She looked at him frustrated "I hate when people say they don't mind. I mean, I gave them a choice, so, if I knew what to choose, I wouldn't ask them."  
"Oh, sorry. How about-" he thought. He didn't want to admit to Hope that he didn't know much about sex positions. He shrugged. "How about harmony?". "Okay, I guess."  
  
She lay down on her back. She put a pillow under her back. Although they were dry-humping, to Hope it felt very real. Tristan stood and watched her. Hope smiled, she parted her thighs and let Tristan climb between them. He lowered his weight inbetween her legs. He held her legs in the air.  
As she looked up at his muscular body she smiled. Their lips nearly touching. She held the back of his neck. He smiled. He really wanted to fuck her now. He let go of her and stood up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hope asked.  
"Erm." he started  
"If I made you uncomfortable I'm sor-"  
"Hope- it's not you." He said this and then thought "Wait.. yes it is "  
Hope leaned up and looked at him  
"You're too convincing Mikaelson"  
She smiled unsure  
"I want to fuck you Hope." He said gutted  
Hope raised an eyebrow  
"I just... when I had a boner in the lotus position, I liked the feel of my cock buried in you." He shook his head  
Hope rubbed his back "I have to admit, I liked it too."  
He looked up at hope.  
"If I'm to be honest, I wanted to take your dick. It was like I needed it."  
He smiled "Animal instinct, Hope."  
"Fuck the animal instinct" she smiled "Maybe we should let it get in the way this time." She carried on.  
  
With that, Hope unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. Tristan looked at her rosy pink nipples and decently sized breast. He had gotten a boner. Hope's eyes widened. His boner was large! It was so big it stretched his underwear. How was she supposed to take this? Her eyes started to glow.  


Her wolf side was taking over. She kneeled down and started unzipping his jeans. She pulled his pants down. She looked up at him. Both of their eyes glowing in sync. Their instincts had gone into full overdrive. She reached inside of his underwear. And he pulled out a huge snake. It was hard and long. She started pumping and massaging his rod. He groaned in pleasure. He groaned even more when she started licking his head. "Fuck ...Hope." she moved her lips up and down in a steady rhythm. She peered up whilst doing this, looking him right in the eye. She took most of his length in her throat, any further and she would choke. She slowed to a stop. And he smiled at her.  
  
 She stood up and made him sit on the bed. "Look at me" she said smiling. He looked at her. Hope pulled her skirt off. Followed by her panties. She was completely nude. He started walking up to her. He pushed her into the wall and lifted one of her legs above his shoulder. He thrusted his pulsing cock into her virgin cunt. He thrusted in and out at an insane speed."s-slow down." She screamed a bit."s-s-stop!!" She almost whispered. He slowed, realising he was hurting her. He saw the tears in her eyes. He pulled out.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hope." he said feeling absolutely horrible.  
"It's f-fine" she said squeezing his shoulder "I liked it." she smiled  
"Hope- you were crying", he looked down ,"do you know how bad I feel?"  
"I cried because I had just lost my virginity." She said lifting his head so he was looking at her.  
"Can we carry on?" She asked him.  
"Hope-" he started  
"It'll be fine, TJ" she leaned in and kissed him.

He held her waist. She pushed him onto the bed and sat ontop of his cock. She put his hands on her waist and went down on his rod. She buried her head into his neck and tickled his ear with her teeth. "I love you." She whispered as she bounced on his dick. She moaned as she adjusted for his full length. "You're so unbelieveably tight" He said as he pounded her. "I'm gonna cum." She said slowing down. Tristan knew what he had to do. He thrusted deep into her quicker and quicker until he felt her orgasms. She got off of him.  
  
"You didn't cum." She said looking at him.  
He shrugged.  
"Are you close?"  
"I think so" he smiled  
She placed herself back onto his dick.  
She bounced up and down at an incredible speed. She licked his lips and placed a tit in his mouth. He grunted and groaned as he release his load into her. She licked all the cum off of his tip.  
  
She rolled off of his chest and lay next to him.  
"That was-" he started  
"-Hot." She finished  
She stood up and felt his cum drizzle down her leg. She wiped it off and smiled.  
He lay ontop of the sheets and threw her his hoodie. "You should probably get warmer."  
She put it on and some blue denim shorts.  
The hoodie was too big for her and he laughed as she tried to make it fit. He put on his briefs and sweatpants.  
  
"Goodnight." He whispered into her ear biting it playfully.  
She pulled him close, hand on his chest.  
"Night." She said cuddling him under his chin.


End file.
